Retrouvailles( 汚れた仁)
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Devil Jin et Jin sont enfin de nouveau réunis complètement. c'est le moment de se lacher complètement. Toute cette abstention pendant plusieurs jours,les deux vont craqués,Jin le premier Il va avoir une poussée de fièvre dut à l'excitation et à la chaleur.


Le song theme est Because de LGYankees et Maiko Nakamura MAGNIFIQUE!

Jin se réveilla de sous les léchouilles abondantes de Devil Jin.  
>On aurait dit qu'il avait adopter à chien à présent,<p>

et que ce chien était énormément heureux de voir son maitre.  
>Sauf que Jin n'était pas le maitre.<p>

Il se tourna sur le coté en ramenant la couette sur son visage:  
>Hmm Dev laisse moi dormir.<br>Devil Jin lui lécha cette fois-ci l'oreille.

Inséra sa langue presque dedans,

Jin allait devenir fou:  
>ASSEZ Devil !<p>

Jin se redressa et lui monta dessus.  
>Le diable sourit,c'était ce qu'il voulait,<p>

enfin un peu d'action de sa part.  
>Jin remarqua que le diable était pret,plus que prêt:<p>

Tu es chiant Dev !  
>Moi je veux dormir !<br>Devil Jin secoua négativement la tête avec un regard et sourire sale:

Hun hun hun Jin,négatif.  
>Moi je ne veux pas dormir.<p>

Jin s'écrasa sur lui,tant pis pour le repos:

Va s-y moi je suis mort.  
>Devil Jin sourit et renversa la position.<br>Jin appréhendait cela avec beaucoup de nervosité.  
>Qu'allait-il lui faire ?<p>

Devil Jin passa ses mains rapidement partout sur son corps:  
>Détends-toi maintenant..<br>Jin se mordit les lèvres en poussant un petit couinement.

Le diable descendit à son pantalon et le baissa soudainement.  
>Jin sentit l'air froid et se figea:<p>

Mais de-  
>Devil Jin le coupa en susurrant:<p>

Chuuuuut...  
>Il souffla de l'air chaud dessus.<p>

Jin gémit:

Han Dev...je  
>Devil jin mit délicatement sa bouche autour.<br>Jin eut tout à coup un gros coup de chaud,

ce contact paraissait trop lointain,il allait tomber malade.  
>Devil lui était parti maintenant,<p>

il s'appliquait à faire cela le plus subtilement possible pour ne pas brusquer Jin.  
>Il ne voulait pas faire directement la sangsue.<p>

Mais plus les minutes passaient,plus Jin ressentait un besoin flagrant,

un besoin urgent de se faire mettre.  
>Il avoua en fermant les yeux:<p>

Devil s'il te plait...je suis malade.  
>Devil Jin en avait assez de ses bruits de plaintes.<p>

Qu'avait-il encore ? ce n'était pas assez bon pour sa petite personne ?  
>Il ouvrit les yeux et sortit sa bouche pour apercevoir Jin tremblant et en sueur.<p>

Devil fronça les sourcils mais ce rouge sur sa peau bronzée lui allait parfaitement.  
>Il sourit en remontant à son visage,<p>

et pensa:

Hmm ces lèvres cerises...  
>Devil Jin:Que se passe t-il Jin ?<p>

tu veux me montrer ou dire quelque chose ?  
>Jin déglutit et ouvrit des yeux fiévreux,brulants de désir sur lui:<p>

J'ai de la fièvre...je brule pour toi Dev.

Devil Jin éclata de rire.

Décidément c'était trop cliché.

Il se moqua de lui:

Oh Jin tu es trop mignon ! je brule pour toi,

n'importe quoi !  
>Jin:Touche moi le front c'est vrai,<p>

tu me rends fiévreux.

Devil ricana encore un peu puis toucha son front pour lui faire plaisir.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit cette chaleur écrasante:  
>Pourquoi ?<p>

une minute de fellation et t'es fini ?

Jin:Cela fait trop longtemps Dev,

tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
>Devil:Bon et bien je fais quoi ?<p>

on arrête là ?

Jin sourit:

Non je veux...

je te veux en moi.  
>Devil Jin écarquilla les yeux:<p>

Oh Jin ne me fais pas rire !  
>Tu n'arrives même pas à tenir pendant 1 minute sans te plaindre !<br>Tu arriveras à supporter mes assauts brutaux ?

parce que tu sais,moi aussi je suis en déflagration en ce moment.

Jin sourit et se redressa:

On est dans le même bateau Dev.  
>Alors ?<br>Devil jin baissa les yeux:

Je ne veux pas que tu crèves de chaleur non plus...  
>Jin toucha sa joue pour le rassurer:<p>

Je te promets de ne pas me plaindre,

mais par contre je vais peut-être pleurer si tu es trop bon.

Devil aperçut ce regard et ce sourire pervers.  
>Très bien,Jin jouait à l'aguicheuse maintenant.<p>

Devil:Han Jin tu vas le regretter.  
>Il le poussa violement sur le drap.<br>Jin gémit,l'excitation était montée à un niveau largement supérieur.

Devil Jin lui ordonna:

écarte bien les jambes Jin kazama,cela va faire très mal.  
>Jin prit ses jambes dans ses bras en haletant:<p>

Pas de lubrifiant ?

Devil Jin sourit et défit son pantalon à la hâte:

Oh non Jin,

on va faire comme au bon vieux temps.  
>Et puis je fuis déjà mortellement.<p>

Jin vit le membre ultra gonflé et chargé de Devil Jin,

il jura en levant la tête au plafond:

Putain...

Le diable sourit,Jin était stressé à l'idée d'avoir ça dans le cul:

Jin je te garantis que ce sera un bon plaisir.  
>Jin serra les dents et rougit:<p>

Je n'en doute pas Dev mais..

comment peux-tu être aussi dur ?

Cette phrase abattit le diable d'un seul coup,

il se cacha,gêné dans le cou de Jin:

Bébé tu sais très bien ce que je ressens,alors ferme la.

Jin ricana et lui embrassa le front:

Oui c'est vrai pardon.  
>Mais ma fièvre Dev ! ma fièvre a baissé !<br>Devil:Enculé...c'est parce que tu sais que je ne vais pas le faire.

Jin sourit en le prenant dans ses bras:

Toi non plus,tu n'es pas encore pret,hein ?

Devil Jin soupira en ramenant les couvertures sur eux:

Et dire que je pensais qu'on allait s'envoler au ciel comme des sauvages.  
>Je n'ai meme pas les couilles de le faire.<p>

Jin le nargua:

J'aurais pleuré"va s'y devil continue,plus fort OUI !"

Devil Jin se mordit les lèvres,que c'était regrettable:

Salopard,tu n'aurais même pas tenu une seconde avec ton état.

Jin lui promit:

Bon tu sais quoi ?  
>demain on va prendre une douche ensemble.<br>Cela va peut être nous décoincés.  
>Devil jin ricana:<p>

On est pathétiques,en particulier moi.  
>Je suis supposé etre le male dominant,le satanique Devil Jin,et j'ai peur de te mettre.<p>

Jin:On devrait peut-etre demander des conseils à Steve et Hwoarang...  
>Devil Jin s'exclama:<p>

Oh pitié ! pas ces deux phénomènes ! on va s'en sortir tout seul !  
>Jin sourit et se coucha sur lui:<p>

J'aimerais bien que tu cries mon nom comme un sauvage...  
>Ton cri d'orgasme..<p>

c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai entendu jusqu'à maintenant,

ça me manque.

Devil Jin ferma les yeux:

Moi aussi...

FIN !

c'est court,c'est court et c'est tragique !

ils y étaient presque ! Jin n'est pas aussi sale que je voulais qu'il soit.  
>I think Devil Jin is disappointed too ;)<p> 


End file.
